Media consumption devices, such as smart televisions (TVs), may access broadcast digital content and receive data, such as streaming media, from data networks. Streaming media refers to a service in which an end user may request media content, such as movies or news, over a telephone line, a cable channel, an Internet channel, and so forth. For example, a user may view a movie without having to leave their residence. In addition, users may access various types of educational content, such as video lectures, without having to attend a physically class at a school or an educational institution.
As the number of media consumption devices continues to increase, video content generation and delivery may similarly increase. With an increase in the use of media consumption devices that access the broadcast digital content and the streaming media, content providers or network providers may distribute contextually relevant material to viewers that are consuming the broadcast digital content or the streaming media. For example, local broadcasters may include contextually relevant advertisements and interactive content with the broadcast digital content or the streaming media.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.